


At Least It Wasn't a Furry Tail

by crownglass39



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownglass39/pseuds/crownglass39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to wander off on his own.<br/>His teammates don't care for this.<br/>Bucky decides to do something about it...in his own way of course.<br/>oh, and Bucky is a bit of a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It Wasn't a Furry Tail

Inspired by this picture  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/emgano/media/tumblr_nk79g1Fn4b1tmthsio1_400_zpsb24ksjla.jpg.html) source:http://annakorlovs.tumblr.com/post/111812563975

Steve figured something was up when he kept getting odd looks and halted snickers from other Stark employees as he made his way to the helipad on the roof of Stark Tower.

When he entered the Quinjet most of the other Avengers were already there; however, they all found the ground suspiciously interesting and would not meet his eyes.

Natasha hid an almost-smile behind her hand.

Clint, having had a good look at Steve, turned a lovely shade of red and was clearly trying so hard NOT to laugh that his eyes were watering.

Tony was the one who finally took pity on Steve and clued him in to the problem. And what exactly does that say about the state of Steve's fucking life if Tony-Fucking-Stark™ is the one to take pity on Captain America?

"Looks like you’ve made an addition to your uniform there, Cap!" Tony said, bending down to pick up the goddam red, white, and blue LEASH attached to the bottom of his shield, dragging along the floor forlornly behind him.

On the end of the leash was a handwritten tag:

IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO STARK TOWER.

ALSO, HAS A TENDENCY TO RUN INTO STREETS

By now, Clint was nearly red and Natasha was openly smiling.

Before Steve could do anything about the damn leash attached to his ass, Bucky, his little shit of a boyfriend, came strolling out of the shadows to take hold of the leash end.

"I saw the damnedest thing while taking a walk in the park the other day, Steve!" Bucky said wearing his best shit-eating grin and swinging the length of the leash to and fro.

"They have these new gadgets now! Backpacks with leashes on them for wayward kids who like to run out into the street!"

Steve opened his mouth to cut in, but before he got a chance Bucky continued.

"And I thought ‘that’s a helluva thing!’ If it works on 5 year olds who run into busy streets then maybe it would ask work on 90 year olds who like to run after megalomaniac villains all by himself!"

All the other Avengers either found the ceiling or the floor REALLY fascinating or were nodding their agreement.

Looks like Steve was outnumbered.

"But!…" Steve was cut off cause clearly Bucky was on a roll.

"Hell, I could have used this back in the day cause some people liked to run off and sign up as an experimental lab rat even BEFORE. I. LEFT. THE CITY. on deployment.”

There really wasn’t much Steve could say to that. There just wasn’t. Even Steve had the grace to look chagrined.

"Okay, Buck, point taken. I’ll wait for backup next time." Steve sighed the sigh of the eternally put upon but it was pretty clear to everyone else that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bucky pulled Steve to him by the leash that was awfully reminiscent of the Indiana Jones flick they watched at movie night last week, but Steve didn’t let himself get sidetracked with the thought of whips and leather too much.

”Promise?” Bucky asked, pulling Steve in close and releasing the hidden clasp that attached the leash to the shield.

"Promise." Steve conceded.

"Well," Bucky leaned in close and whispered in Steve’s ear, "If you’re REALLY good this mission and don’t run into the street by yourself AT. ALL. we’ll see what kind of reward there’s in it for you."

Steve pulled back and cocked his eyebrow.

Now THERE were terms he could agree with!

 

My[ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crownglass39)


End file.
